Dobe
by Kneise
Summary: Naruto falls asleep on a mission, what his "dreams" flashbacks show him opens his eyes... SasuNaru, non beta'd...complete one-shot.


Someday II

Dobe!

This will be a trek through time and through realization. It's mildly yaoi, boyXboy, SasuNaru. I think it might be pretty safe, just a story line. We'll see where we end up when I'm done! BTW it will be written in Flashback for the most part…

Also, some scenes may be changed to fit my memory of them, (I don't feel like going back to check complete authenticity,) and some just for creative license to make the story work!!

--

Naruto lies back onto his bedroll. Another mission, another day. He isn't even supposed to be here; but the Hokage knows best…right?

Cerulean eyes shine into the void of midnight unaware that just two meters away someone else lies watching in the darkness peering into the vastness of the night air. _Dobe, _Sasuke thinks into the night.

The brightness is suddenly extinguished as Naruto shuts his eyes and gives in to the memory that besieges him.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

The boy lies on the ground, paler than ever before. His usually pearlescent skin shines waxy and translucent. He has lost a lot of blood in the attack. He is unaware of the pink haired kunoichi sobbing on his breast, unaware of the blonde boy who fights to control his tears a few meters down the bridge. _Shinobi don't cry_… he keeps repeating the mantra inside his head. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to stem the liquid that threatens to flow.

As he does, the image of his best friend and strongest rival flashes behind his closed eyelids like a movie dancing across the big screen. _He just appeared suddenly in front of me…The ice needles piercing his skin instead of mine!_ Naruto's mind is tormenting him further, as if the loss of Sasuke isn't enough, now his mind has to replay the images again.

Why, though! Why did Sasuke take the fatal attack meant for him!?

_Inky black eyes peered into clearest blue as Naruto cradled the head of his fallen comrade in his lap. "My body just moved on its own." _

That is his reasoning. That is his simple explanation. As if it answers anything!! And, what is that look in those deep pools of liquid darkness? It's something Naruto has never before seen in anyone's eyes when they look at him, and he can't name just what the expressed emotion could be.

As Sasuke's body goes limp in his arms Naruto loses control. He is angry!! He's filled with a fiery hatred that begins to leach out from his body. He snaps his eyes toward the one responsible for taking Sasuke away…

Then after Naruto has beaten Haku, who somehow escaped only to take the death blow intended for Zabuza, and he has regained his composure he stands with his back to the kneeling figure of Sakura crying over Sasuke.

Naruto begins to question why he has reacted so strangely. Something from within him snaps and he had reaps vengeance cold and sweet.

And then through his torment he hears that small voice… His head droops as if he had imagined it, but then Sakura is shrieking with joy that Sasuke is alive! Naruto falls to his knees with relief and something stronger welling up from his heart. He doesn't bother to inquire what the warm feeling flowing through him could be… he is just too glad Sasuke is still alive.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

The scene changes and morphs from the setting on the "Great Naruto Bridge," as it has come to be named, to another scene of leafy foliage and misty sky.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Naruto is racing through the trees chasing the fleeing figure ahead of him. Why is he always chasing Sasuke? Why can't he be the one ahead just for once?

He bursts through the trees into a small clearing. Sasuke is cowering on a branch, above him stands Gaara half transformed into the Shukaku demon. That's all Naruto needed to see. He charges forward with Sakura close behind. She races to Sasuke's side while Naruto faces Gaara.

He glances behind him to see how his teammate is faring. He glares at the taunting form of Gaara, a red sheen passing over his eyes for a second. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to him!" he shouts in rage.

After Sakura is attacked Sasuke stands to renew his fight. When he tells Naruto to take care of Sakura it causes his anger to rise. He isn't weak! He will defend his friends!! The determined look on Sasuke's injured face makes up his mind for him.

He unleashes the Kyuubi's chakra again and saves his comrades. Sasuke can only look on in wonder as Naruto calles thousands of Kage Bunshin and attacks Shukaku. He becomes angry when the blonde summons Gamabunta. Who is Naruto to be so powerful!? Sasuke is insanely jealous of his teammate's new power. But he is also secretly proud of how far Naruto has come.

Once again Naruto saves the team. Sasuke is in turmoil. He wants to be happy for the blonde, but he's supposed to be the stronger one! He has revenge to carry out; what is Naruto fighting for?

If only Sasuke could know Naruto is fighting just so he will acknowledge him!

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Another scene shift and Sasuke lays in his bed weakened from the confrontation with Itachi. Sakura is there, as always, annoying him… this time cutting apples like he's an invalid!! When Naruto walks in looking no worse for the wear after the confrontation it causes his anger to boil!

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

The boys face off on the roof, each planning to give it his all. Sasuke intending for once and for all to put Naruto in his place; Naruto finally having a chance to show he isn't the weaker one but equal to Sasuke.

They squabble for a while before reaching this point, each facing the other with determination and confidence shining on their face. Sasuke makes a few hand seals and charges his Chidori and then charges forward intent on taking the blonde down! Why he is so centered on the other boy he cannot explain, he only understands he feels something deep within himself that others mistake for inferiority.

Naruto counters creating a clone with a single seal and forming the rasengun. He too races forward, his target clear before him. Finally he will make Sasuke acknowledge him… maybe then they can discuss just what the strong feeling between them is without who is better hanging over their heads.

As they advance a scream causes them to break the electric stream of eye contact. Sakura is rushing to the point where they will connect their Jutsu's! They cannot take it back, they cannot stop!

Afterwards as Sakura kneels on the ground sobbing and Naruto is left standing solitary, Sasuke stands behind the water towers questioning just what he was thinking. Would he really hurt his best friend and only true rival?

As he ponders he looks at the tower Naruto's Jutsu had smashed into. He had thought the issue of their superiority had been answered when his Chidori had smashed the huge cavern in the front of the tower and Naruto's had only left a tiny hole. But now, now he could see the true power of Naruto's Jutsu, and also the intent to hurt him behind it. Why would Naruto want to hurt him that badly? Of course he cast aside that he wanted to cause as much harm as possible just a moment earlier.

Just how powerful was Naruto that he could cast aside their friendship and camaraderie and come at him with everything?

He rushed off with this question lingering in his head.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Merely hours later the two are faced against each other again. Sasuke stands atop the statue of his ancestor Uchiha Madara; Naruto perches on the head of Senju Hashirama… the First Hokage. The battle rages each taking the greatest toll on the other possible. They know they must win to prove their own control over the powerful emotions surging within them.

Friendship gives way to anger. Understanding morphs into sadness. Naruto understands Sasuke will kill him if he can, Sasuke knows he must kill Naruto in this fight. It is the only way he can kill these thoughts and torment from within. Then without anything on his mind and conscience he can release all the power within himself and grow to his true strength.

But all does not go according to Sasuke's plan. He calls upon the great power Orochimaru has granted him, but even that is not enough.

In the end he stands over Naruto's lifeless body. Now is the moment, he could easily finish it all here. Suddenly a shudder of raw emotion racks through him forcing him to crumble to the ground coughing up blood due to the damage Naruto has caused him in this battle of wills.

He kneels there, his own body shielding Naruto's unmoving form from the downpour of rain. _Even the sky cries for this,_ he thinks. As one more pain courses through him he stands and flees the scene unable to bear the sight of Naruto laying there and the cause from his own hand.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Kakashi, too, mourns the state of events. He hauls Naruto up onto his back and carries him toward Konohagakure. Eventually fate steps in and Naruto awakens. His usually impassive face cannot mask his great disappointment and depression. Even his brighter than sunshine spikes bow to the weight of the water soaked into them that drips from their tips as if they too cry for what is gone and cannot be undone.

_Sasuke, _Naruto whispers in his mind.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

The scene shifts again, the once boys are now men, yet here they stand face to face again.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Sasuke cannot believe Naruto could ever find him, much less get through Orochimaru's defenses to reach him. Inexplicably though, there he stands. Taking his place beside Sakura with the strange painter boy…who could easily be a girl in disguise! If Kakashi was here it might just put him in a different mind, but instead this face shielded Yamato leads the team.

Nostalgia passes. Sasuke leaps down in a flicker landing in front of Naruto. As usual the blonde never listens and tries to grab Kusinagi. Sasuke flinches as if to strike a fatal blow. The others interfere and Orochimaru appears breaking up the reunion.

Could he finish the blonde this time? He thinks he could, his only intention is to test the rumored strength of the idiot. Even better, he now knows where the "great feats of power" have come from. He can justify taking power from Orochimaru when Naruto has his power handed to him from the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!

Sasuke actually smiles when he thinks that some day if they can reunite again they will have something between them to prove once more, and no more secrets to withhold.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Another scene shift shows that more time has passed. Our two teams stand in their own clearings in contrasting cloaks; Naruto and those from Konoha in white, Sasuke's team Hebi in black.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Sasuke hears that Naruto's team is advancing and that Naruto has learned some new Jutsu's again. He isn't afraid; he is ready for that confrontation. He wants to face Naruto again…but on his terms.

He is forced to face Deidara and defeat him, and barely survives the ordeal, now he has a greater respect for the blonde Dobe.

But it is not their destiny to cross paths this time. Instead each must face Itachi and stare him down.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Years again pass… Konoha's main gate stands sentinel to protect the village from intrusion, yet one dares to intrude.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Sasuke has defeated Itachi, Naruto has defeated his past.

Sasuke walks into town and is immediately surrounded by ANBU. He tosses Kusinagi into the air arcing until it comes to rest stabbing the ground in front of the leader. His eyes defy anyone to touch him, yet his gesture shows his surrender.

He is taken to be questioned; the order is that everything short of Ibiki be leveled against him to determine his intentions.

After a month of interrogations, near starvation, incarceration, and even minor torture, Sasuke refuses to break. His head hangs limply onto his chest as he dangles from the latest test of his willpower…being chained to a wall by his arms and legs, bound in chakra binding shackles.

He raises his face toward the door as he hears another tormentor coming into his cell. His eyes fasten onto the robes of the enlightened and he realizes he is in the presence of the Hokage. The Rokudaime Hokage has finally come to show his face to Sasuke.

"What took you so long?" he asks strongly, hiding the fact that he is parched and can muster no Chakra due to the chains that bind him.

The wide brimmed hat is slowly removed from atop the head of the Hokage and clasped behind his back. His hair is shining like burnished gold. It is brighter than Sasuke ever remembers. He turns his eyes upon the prisoner, cobalt blue orbs pierce through his thin frame into his very soul.

A soft command is uttered from the peach lips, "Release him." Though there is no emotion underlying the command there is a resonance of power and authority.

The two ANBU guards rush to comply and hold Sasuke up by his shoulders.

Sasuke glares at Naruto, "Scared, Dobe? You have to have the ANBU weaken me before you grace my cell with your presence."

Naruto stares into those cold eyes so full of hatred. His own eyes are soft and bare.

"I was only just notified you were here." He never takes his eyes from Sasuke's letting him measure his gaze for the truth.

Eventually Sasuke lowers his piercing gaze. Naruto realizes it is as close as he will get to an apology for the harsh words. He orders Sasuke released and tells the guards to leave. In two puffs of smoke they are gone and Sasuke is allowed to support himself giving him back all dignity Naruto can.

They stare at each other for minutes. It is as if neither knows what to say. Finally Naruto breaks the painful silence, "Let's get something to eat." His words are not commanding or rough, and Sasuke understands it is merely an offer for food and nothing more in it.

He looks down at his shredded garments. Naruto nods toward the door, "There are robes in the closet, you can borrow one until your own clothing can be brought."

Sasuke doesn't bother to tell him he has no clothing or any other possessions other than Kusinagi. Naruto doesn't have to explain to let him understand he knows this. Naruto knows Sasuke so well he would never deny his pride by offering to give him anything.

Sasuke follows Naruto out of the cell, at first he cannot understand why the hallways are cleared and no one remains, but eventually he understands. Naruto didn't need to order them, when he sent the guards away all ANBU had departed.

They walk in silence stopping only at the closet for Sasuke to pull an informal Kimono from within and slip it over his thin frame. He steps out of the rags remaining of his old clothing. He doesn't cast a sidelong glance as he leaves them behind. He never even notices when they incinerate seemingly on their own, or catch the tiny flame that appears in Naruto's eye at that exact moment. .

His first glance of sunlight is blinding, as blinding as the light glinting off the spikes of the blonde haired man who walks beside him. They stop at a simple building and Naruto nods to the men standing on either side of the doors. They opened noiselessly and Sasuke follows closely behind Naruto's lead. They sit at a private table enclosed in its own room. Once the Kabuki screen is closed Sasuke lets out a breath he never knew he was holding.

The only sign that Naruto notices is a slight curve to the corner of his lips.

A woman garbed in ceremonial Kimono sashays into the room carrying a laden tray as delicately as if it was a feather. She sets steaming bowls of rice, miso glazed vegetables and shrimp, garlic prawns, Soba noodles, and many other delicacies in front of the two men. She pours them herbed tea with a flourish and glides out of the room without a sound.

"Itadakimas!!" Naruto exclaims as he begins to feast.

For a while Sasuke can only watch as each bite disappears into Naruto's waiting mouth. Then he casually picks up his chop sticks and selects a few bites and slides them onto his plate. He begins to eat slowly, but soon his great hunger overtakes him and he begins to eat with as much gusto as Naruto. Before he knows it the dishes are all empty and Naruto is chiding him about being as unmannered as he is at Ichiraku's.

A surly glare almost silenced the blonde, but a smirk gave the Uchiha away and soon Naruto was grinning as widely as ever.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Time passes, Sasuke stands before the council to answer for the crimes of desertion, treason, and everything they can bring against him. Even the staunch elders have to consider that Sasuke has defeated the greatest traitor, Itachi, and has rid them of the threat of Orochimaru. In the end he is placed on a sort of probation, he has to prove his loyalty to Konoha and work his way through the ranks to become a Ninja again.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Merely months later Naruto stands in his office, tonight he is going to the Uchiha compound for dinner at Sasuke's invitation. Sakura is the head medic nin and she is livid that Naruto got the request. Every woman in Konoha hoped to catch the eye of the Raven haired bachelor. Naruto didn't oblige the pink haired medic nin in her indignation. Instead he sets off for his unknown evening.

The moment he passes through the gates he feels something shift. Sasuke has restored the entire compound without Naruto ever catching word of it. He can only have done the work himself for it to have escaped Naruto's attention. Naruto marvels at the sights around him as he passes the beautifully restored buildings. Sasuke has left only one detail untouched…not one Uchiha fan has been repainted or repaired in any way.

Naruto's feet carry him through the streets of their own accord and before he knows it he stands in front of a beautiful house. Sasuke slides the door open and sands in the entry way. Naruto takes in his form as the golden light from within the building shines around him illuminating him like a spirit.

Naruto approaches and slips his sandals off at the door. He bows and bids Sasuke greeting, which Sasuke returns. They enter the home and Sasuke leads Naruto through to the dining room. He has set out a feast as if for a celebration.

The evening is perfect in every way. Sasuke has just been reinstated formally as a Konoha Ninja and is taking Chuunin exams the following day. It is expected he would pass and a Jounin exam will take place within the week. Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and many of the original rookies, as well as any other Chuunin, Jounin, or even ANBU who want to participate, are making up a challenge as tough as any that has been set in the history of Konoha. Some, it would seem, are taking out old grudges, some are interested just for the fun of the test, and still others just want to participate because it is the legendary Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke dine in near silence. They each seem to have something important to say, and don't know how to go about saying it. Eventually the evening gives way to gentle banter that only the oldest of friends can get away with.

"So how does a Dobe like you get to be Hokage?" Sasuke asks with a gleam in his eyes like the glint on a diamond when it catches the light.

"I'm not such a Dobe, Teme! Everyone knows the Hokage is the best ninja in the village. You alone should know what I had to go through to gain acceptance by the villagers, and don't even bring up the advisors and elders!" Naruto countered laughing softly, a more mature response than his old animated self would have been with the teasing.

Sasuke's face became serious because he understands what Naruto has gone through. It is only the more difficult to understand when you recall how Gaara was made Kazekage just so the village of Suna could "control" Shukaku! Naruto would never accept that kind of offer; he would work hard to earn his title.

What Sasuke can never say is how proud he is of the idiot for finally succeeding in his dreams, furthermore, just how much it hurts that he hasn't been there. He knows it is all his fault, he chose to leave. He had been weak! Only now could he admit just how weak he has been to seek out Orochimaru for power.

Since his return he is working hard to gain power of his own. Sakura had called upon the retired Tsunade to completely seal the Curse seal. Sasuke is then forced to go it of his own volition. He has succeeded in most things he tries; he always had been a genius who knew how to train hard to accomplish whatever task was set before him.

What he doesn't know is just how strong Naruto has become, and just how little he relies on the Kyuubi for anything. He has learned that his own Chakra is extremely powerful and once he learned to control it has reached a level of strength and magnitude of advanced techniques that would have made Jiraya proud.

The strained atmosphere dissipates when Sasuke brings out a tray of beautifully prepared fruits. There are pears sliced to resemble swans, peaches that look like lotus blossoms, plums that look like water lilies, and several other intricately crafted creations. Naruto takes a strawberry that has been dipped into a white powdery substance after being shaped like sakura blossoms and pops it into his mouth.

Still they don't discuss whatever is cloying the atmosphere between them. It sits there weighing heavily like a storm cloud threatening to break at any moment.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

It isn't until after they have been separated by many missions and Sasuke has proved his worth as a Shinobi of the village hidden in the leafs that they realize how strong their bond has become. He easily advances through the ranks of testing and has become an elite ANBU leader. He has easily regained the trust of the village and it has created another mini wall between him and Naruto.

Naruto is a little jealous of how easily Sasuke is reaccepted within the folds of the council. It takes Naruto the length of his lifetime to earn their trust and respect; Sasuke regains it in a few short years. Naruto never does anything against the village; Sasuke deserts and leaves all those who care about him behind like nothing more than dry leaves in the afternoon breeze. Naruto devotes everything he has to becoming the best and strongest ninja solely to lead the people of Konoha as their Hokage; Sasuke's sole purpose had always been lead by Itachi.

Naruto quickly rebounds though, he is far too ecstatic to have his teammate home to worry over trivialities such as that! Sakura has never moved on…she pines for Sasuke always while they fight to bring him back. When he is announced to have returned she clings to him at first always conniving her way to his side. Being head medic nin gives her a lot of leverage and reason to do so. Naruto doesn't need a reason, he is Hokage, and it is part of his duty to keep an eye on the man who has betrayed them all. Eventually Sakura succumbs to the fact that Sasuke has no feelings whatsoever towards her.

She tapers her visits to his assigned apartment and eventually barely sees him at all. It is a more mature Sakura that finally accepts a date with a very exuberant Rock Lee. He is a perfect gentleman and wins her over that very first night. They soon become inseparable, and as in all things, life moves on.

Naruto, however, never stops visiting with Sasuke as often as he can. Their friendship is cemented together; a thing that Sasuke questions deeply, often, and even far into the night.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

There are many missions assigned to Sasuke after he is cleared and reinstated with status. Naruto always hates giving him the S-ranked missions, but he always has Konoha first. If Sasuke is the best man for the job he is sent, it is as simple as that.

Naruto begins to ponder what it is that causes him to pause before every mission for Sasuke that might mean he'll never come back. He looks back into their past and examines every memory in minute detail.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Sasuke looks at the tossing form of his comrade, and his best friend. He wonders what Naruto's thoughts are that lead him through such misery. Sasuke slips closer to the prone body twisted into the bedroll he lies upon.

One word fell from the peach lips, "Sasuke…"

It was more than the word that catches the man off guard, it is the voice deepened with a need so feral and desperate; a longing for acceptance and compassion. Sasuke stares at Naruto and ponders one last time what the hold Naruto has over him is.

With the first rays of sunlight beginning to weave their way through the thick darkness if night Sasuke finally understands.

A tiny pin prick of light passes over the sleeping man's face and he stirs. One blue eye opens shining brighter than the promise of the day's bright sky to come. He opens his other and takes note of the man sitting so close he can feel the warmth of his body.

Raw emotion realized in the memories of the night shines through his sapphire eyes. He has never had anyone love him before. Although he has won the trust and respect of most of the village, he has no one he can truly say loves him. Iruka probably comes closest, but his affection is still firmly rooted as a student and sensei.

When Naruto gazes up at him and allows all pretenses to fall away with the clearly expressed emotion in his eyes, Sasuke is captivated. He has seen his mother look at his father with that emotion. He registers that his own face mirrors Naruto's.

No word is passed between them, but the bright smile that spreads across the usually stoic Uchiha's face; and the genuine grin that lights up Naruto's eyes even more, if that's possible, speaks it for them both.

_I Love You_.

Sasuke sits back and crosses his legs; Naruto untangles himself from his bedroll and crawls closer. In one fluid movement Sasuke pulls Naruto into his lap as the blonde assists and their lips join hesitantly.

They both quickly pull back checking the other's reaction. A nervous chuckle passes through Naruto's parted lips and an unaccustomed shy grin flits across the Uchiha's features.

When they join their lips together for the second time their spirits meld together. Sasuke's arms wrap tightly, protectively around Naruto's lithe body. Naruto's arms wrap possessively around Sasuke's pale neck and he links his tan fingers in Sasuke's thick black hair.

Had there been anyone else on this mission they would feel a surge of Chakra from the joined lovers. As they are the only two it is birds and small animals who are startled from their sleeping places.

Naruto places his finger gently on the side of Sasuke's face and trails it across his jaw and lightly down his neck. He pauses for a moment just above Sasuke's collar bone and a flash of blue Chakra traces where the finger lies. When Naruto moves it there is a fingerprint branded there.

Naruto flashes a smirk that would make any Uchiha proud, "Now I've marked you as mine," he says, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

A smile in return tells him Sasuke accepts his brand.

As they gather their belongings to finish the mission there is a lighthearted feel between them. Finally the heaviness that always passes between them has been erased. It only took them to realize what their true feelings are and accept them.

"That's alright, Dobe; when you're sleeping and least expect it I'll tattoo you with the Uchiha fan." Sasuke retorts matter of factly, and races ahead leaving a stunned Naruto in his wake.

_I'm not dead last anymore…but I'll always be your Dobe, Sasuke,_ he thinks as he races to catch up.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Ummkay, that was probably a lot of out of character…and leaves a whole lot to the imagination! Like; I wonder how the village will take this turn of events. Will it affect how Naruto sends Sasuke on his missions? What happens next for our duo? I could go on… but okay!! Tis finished!

-Kneise


End file.
